Swan Escort Girl
by Parrilla's Wife
Summary: Emma et Lily rencontrent de graves difficultés financières et Lily, enceinte de six mois, ne peut plus travailler. Que se passera-il lorsqu'Emma trouvera un travail de nuit et fera la rencontre de Regina Mills, riche femme célibataire?
1. Chapitre 1

_Dimanche 25 septembre_

 **-Attends je ne comprends pas là! On n'a rien acheté ce mois-ci, on ne peut pas déjà être dans le rouge!** Dit Emma en rejoignant sa femme, Lily, dans la salle à manger.

 **-Bah recomptes toi si tu veux!** Répondit Lily en lançant son stylo sur la table autour de laquelle elles s'étaient assises.

Depuis quelques mois, ces jeunes futurs mamans faisaient face à de graves difficultés financières. Lily était serveuse dans un restaurant et Emma agent d'accueil dans un hôtel.

 **-C'est tous nos crédits qui nous coulent, rien que ça c'est le trois quart de nos salaires!** Cria la brune.

 **-Mon Dieu! Tu veux pas non plus qu'on s'engueule en plus de ça?!** Le ton était très vite monté entre elles.

 **-Non! Je veux juste payer le loyer ce mois! C'est tout! Et que le bébé ait un toit au-dessus de la tête…**

Emma soupira tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

 **-Excuses-moi… Je vais voir si je peux faire des heures sup ou essayer de trouver un deuxième boulot.**

 **-Ouais, je pense que je vais faire pareil…** Emma se retourna immédiatement vers elle, inquiète.

 **-Non, il en est hors de question! Il faut que tu te reposes!**

 ** _Flashback_**

Emma tenait beaucoup à sa femme mais avec leurs soucis financiers leur couple s'était dégradé de jour en jour. Elles se disputaient tout le temps à cause de leurs problèmes d'argent. Un jour Lily appela Emma et lui demanda de rentrer car c'était urgent. Emma rassembla ses affaires le plus vite possible, étant donné qu'elle était au travail, et partit précipitamment juste après avoir crié à sa meilleure amie et collègue, Ruby, de la remplacer à l'accueil.

Elle rentra paniqué, ouvrant brutalement la porte de leur appartement pour voir sa femme sur le sol du salon, en pleurs, un test de grossesse entre les mains. Lily releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, les larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies. Emma se précipita auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 **-Je suis enceinte…** Murmura Lily en lui montrant le test qui était positve.

Emma se détacha doucement d'elle et demanda, totalement déboussolé.

 **-Comment ?** Lily baissa la tête.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à la blonde, Lily prit enfin la parole.

 **-J-je…** Elle souffla pour évacuer le stress et reprit. **Je ne veux plus de ces disputes, ça me fait tellement mal de voir qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus à cause de nos problèmes d'argent et je me suis dit que, peut-être, un enfant pourrait nous rapprocher.** Elle releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, continuant son explication. **Alors, il y a trois semaines je suis allé faire une insémination artificielle. Normalement il y a très peu de chance que cela fonctionne dès la première tentative…**

 **-Et donc tu es enceinte depuis trois semaines si je comprends bien?** Demanda Emma, toujours abasourdis par la nouvelle mais tout de même heureuse.

 **-Oui…**

Quelques secondes de silence après, un sourire prit place sur les lèvres roses de la blonde.

 **-Je vais être maman…**

 **-Oui tu vas être maman.** Répondit Lily, elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Et depuis, leurs disputes avaient diminué. Emma était au petit soin avec sa femme.

 **-Mais comment on va faire pour payer le loyer ce mois ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, je vais chercher un deuxième boulot.** Lily soupira mais acquiesça. **Dès demain je vais commencer à chercher, aujourd'hui je veux juste passer ma journée avec les deux femmes de ma vie.** Lily sourit et embrassa sa femme.

Vers 4 mois de grossesse, Lily était allé chez le gynécologue pour connaître le sexe du bébé. Emma n'étant pas au courant, ne l'avait pas accompagné. En rentrant du travail, sa femme lui avait dit qu'elles attendaient une fille.

Hey! Voici une fanfic Swanqueen (je pense que vous l'avez devinez lol). Excusez moi si il y a des fautes, j'essaye au maximum de les corriger. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine fois ;) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey! Voici le deuxième chapitre, il y aura une scène M 😉 mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas vous pouvez le passer. Aussi je voulais vous remercier de suivre ma fanfic. Merci aux Guests qui m'ont laissé une review, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous réponde en privé mais sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Voilà c'est tout ! 😊

Bonne lecture !

 _Lundi 26 septembre_

Comme prévu Emma alla chercher du travail dès le lendemain. Elle entourait toutes les annonces qu'il y avait dans le journal puis envoyait des lettres et des emails.

Toute la journée elle circulait dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d'un deuxième emploi mais rien, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

En rentrant chez elle vers dix-neuf heures, elle s'installa dans le canapé et soupira. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Lily vint l'embrasser et elle s'assit à ses côtés en se blottissant contre la blonde. Emma lui embrassa le front et la prit dans ses bras.

 **-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** Demanda la brune la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Emma.

 **-Non…** Elle soupira agacé. **Je vais faire une pause et après je vais chercher sur le web.**

 **-J'ai envie de toi…** Dit Lily d'une voix sensuelle.

Lily caressait sa joue et enfoui la tête dans son cou pour y laisser des baisers. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'au lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordilla doucement, puis elle remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouant avec la langue d'Emma. Lily arrêta le baiser et Emma grogna de mécontentement.

La blonde prit le contrôle des choses. Elle allongea Lily tout en l'embrassant. Elle descendit ses baisers dans son cou et la brune ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle lui caressait la poitrine en même temps. Le t-shirt devint gênant et Emma l'enleva rapidement puis le jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Emma se lécha les lèvres, sa femme n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge.

Emma caressa les seins de Lily ainsi que son ventre et ses hanches. Sa femme ne pût s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin. A l'aide d'une main Emma jouait avec l'un des seins de sa femme tandis qu'elle laissait sa langue courir sur le second, passant sans cesse sur son téton durci par l'excitation. Elle remonta ensuite et recommença à embrasser le cou de la brune alors que ses mains couraient sur les fesses de sa femme, le pressant et la rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, la laissant en culotte. Emma descendit ses baisers jusqu'à embrasser le tissu trempé du dernier rempart existant pour protéger l'intimité de sa femme. Elle pressa à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres contre le point sensible de Lily à travers sa culotte.

 **-Em… Emma…** Peina à articuler Lily.

 **-Oui ?** Répondit-elle provocatrice **.**

 **-Prend-moi.** Emma sourit.

La blonde lui enleva la culotte puis la pénétra de deux doigts, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle fit des va-et-vient pendant quelques minutes tout en modifiant la vitesse de ses pénétrations jusqu'à ce que Lily jouisse.

Lily la fit remonter pour l'embrasser puis la retourna d'un coup de hanches.

 **-A ton tour.** Lily sourit malicieusement.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Au Guest qui m'a laissé une review en disant que le job d'Emma est nul et que cette fic est aussi sur Wattpad, écoute on n'a pas tous des métiers prestigieux, il faut bien travailler pour vivre et oui je sais que cette fiction est également sur Wattpad car c'est moi-même qui l'est publié.

Voilà c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

 _Mercredi 28 septembre_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Emma cherchait un travail supplémentaire, en vain. Elle avait envoyé des lettres, des emails, elle avait téléphoné mais rien, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Soit elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience soit le job était déjà pris. Emma commençait à désespérer. Elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose sinon Lily et elle se feraient expulser de l'appartement.

Il était à présent 23h et Emma était encore sur son PC dans leur lit avec à ses côté sa femme qui dormait profondément. Alors qu'elle consultait une nouvelle fois les offres d'emplois, une pub attira son attention. Une pub pour un site bien particulier recrutant de jeunes femmes prêtes à proposer leurs services à des femmes riche. Emma hésitait mais elle avait besoin d'argent et vite.

 **-Je ne peux quand même pas faire ça…** Souffla la blonde en se passant la main dans sa crinière blonde.

Elle resta là devant cette pub encore deux minutes avant de finalement cliquer dessus. Elle avait besoin d'argent.

Elle s'inscrit. Elle indiqua son âge, son prénom ainsi que son nom, son numéro de téléphone puis une photo d'elle.

 _Jeudi 29 septembre_

Alors qu'Emma était au travail, elle reçut un appel. Elle demanda à Ruby de la remplacer quelques minutes à l'accueil puis elle alla s'isoler dans un coin.

 **-… Allô ?**

 **-Emma Swan ?**

 **-Oui, c'est moi.**

 **-Bonjour Miss Swan, je me présente, je suis Regina Mills et j'ai vu votre profil sur un site d'escorts. Je vous veux.**

 **-Ou-oui.** Bafouilla-t-elle, gênée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on allait l'appeler aussi vite. Elle se racla la gorge puis reprit avec plus d'assurance. **Quand ?**

 **-Demain à vingt-et-une heure trente. Je vous enverrai l'adresse de l'hôtel par sms.**

 **-Hum… D'accord.**

 **-A demain Miss Swan.** Lui dit sensuellement. Emma frissonna mais ne sût pourquoi.

 **-A dema…** Elle ne pût finir sa phrase que sa future cliente avait déjà raccroché.

Quand elle revint à l'accueil reprendre sa place, et comme s'était douté la blonde, Ruby la bombarda de questions. Emma tînt bon les dix premières minutes puis elle lui avoua finalement tout. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne la jugeait pas.

 **-Et Lily le sait ?**

 **-Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Si elle l'avait su je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !**

 **-Tu vas lui dire quoi quand tu devras t'absenter alors ?**

 **-Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Je verrai, j'improviserai quelque chose sur le moment.**

 **-Ok mais fais attention quand même avec ces femmes, tu ne sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber !**

 **-Oui, c'est bon Rub, je ferais attention…** Soupira Emma.

 **-Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter !** S'exclama la brune, excité. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant se dit Ruby.

 **-Te raconter quoi ?** Demanda innocemment Emma avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ruby lui lança un regard du genre 'Tu te fous de ma gueule ?'. La blonde éclata de rire et lui promit de lui raconter presque tout ce qui allait se passer avec sa cliente.

 _Vendredi 30 septembre_

Vendredi arriva finalement assez vite et Emma était très stressé pour ce soir. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une psychopathe qui la tuerai après qu'elles aient couché ensembles.

Il était dix-neuf heures et Emma devait commencer à se préparer si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle prit une douche et se maquilla légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas mettre une tonne de maquillage. Elle mit des sous-vêtements en dentelle noir, une robe bordeaux moulante s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté plongeant et une paire d'escarpins noir. La voilà prête. Elle mit tout de même une veste par-dessus pour ne pas que sa femme la voit habiller ainsi.

 **-Chérie je dois y aller, il ne faut pas que je sois en retard.** Annonça-t-elle sa femme en entrant dans le salon qui y était déjà.

 **-Au fait, c'est quoi ce boulot que tu dois faire la nuit ?** Demanda Lily.

Emma commença à paniquer. Elle aller lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle est barmaid ? Danseuse ? Stripteaseuse ? Non, définitivement non ! Elle choisit la première option, c'était la plus potable de toutes.

 **-Je suis barmaid.** Lui répondit la blonde.

 **-Je peux t'accompagner alors ?** Demanda Lily en commençant déjà à se lever du canapé.

 **-Non ! Euh… je veux dire non, tu es enceinte et les femmes enceintes de vont pas dans les bars.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non ! Pas de mais ! Tu restes à la maison et tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes le bébé.** Lui dit tendrement la blonde.

Lily souffla, marmonna des choses incompréhensibles puis elle finit par acquiescer. Emma l'embrassa et partit rejoindre Miss Mills à l'hôtel que celle-ci lui avait indiqué.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey voici enfin le chapitre 4. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais comment dire que j'avais prévu d'abandonner la publication de cette fic sur ce site mais j'ai vu vos reviews et je me suis dit que je pouvais pas vous faire ça xd. D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de les lire. Voilà j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire maintenant je vous laisse avec cette suite tant attendue mdr. J'espère que vous aller aimer et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes /

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle était arrivée à destination depuis bien cinq minutes mais elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer dans cet hôtel et de rencontrer sa cliente. Elle allait tromper sa femme en quelque sorte. Mais elle devait rentrer dans ce foutu hôtel si elle voulait l'argent! Elle souffla un coup après avoir enlevé sa bague qu'elle mit dans son sac à main. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu puis entra. Elle fut subjugué par l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Il était immense. Le blanc, le gris et le marrons glacé étaient les couleurs dominantes. Au plafond, de grands lustres en cristaux étaient accrochés. Cet hôtel était vraiment luxueux. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur la décoration puisqu'elle était déjà en retard. Sa cliente lui avait dit de monter directement dès qu'elle serait arrivé mais celle-ci avait oublié de lui précisé le numéro de la chambre alors, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

 **-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous?** Lui demanda poliment une petite rousse aux yeux bleus.

- **Bonsoir, j'aimerai savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Regina Mills.** Lui répondit Emma tout aussi poliment.

 **-Attendez...** La jeune femme cherchait l'information sur l'ordinateur. **Ah voilà!** Elle releva la tête vers Emma. **La chambre 42. C'est au premier étage et c'est la porte sur votre droite dès que vous sortez de l'ascenseur.** La rousse lui sourit et Emma la remercia avant de partir.

Elle arriva devant la chambre 42 mais elle hésitait à toquer. Devait-elle le faire? Devait-elle entrée dans cette chambre et donner du plaisir à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam? Peut-être que cette femme était très laide et très poilu, au point de ressembler à un yeti. Emma grimaça à cette pensée. Puis elle repensa à sa femme qui devait bientôt accoucher de leur fille et il en était hors de question que cela se produise. Elle devait le faire! Elle leva alors une main tremblante et donna un léger coup sur la porte. Elle entra dans la chambre après y avoir eu la permission et découvrit une femme brune en sous-vêtements noir en dentelle, allongée sur le grand lit de cette chambre luxueuse. Emma était bouche-bée devant cette créature divine. C'était certain, cette femme n'était ni laide ni poilu.

 **-Entrez donc, ne soyez pas timide Miss Swan.**

Emma obéit et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Puis elle resta plantée là, les bras le long de son corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ce que remarqua rapidement la brune puisqu'elle se mit sur ses genoux et avança jusqu'à la blonde. Elle attira Emma à elle par les pans de sa veste en cuir rouge pour un baiser sauvage. La brune décolla sa bouche de celle de la blonde.

 **-Voyons voir si vous savez vous y prendre Miss Swan...** Dit la brune puis reprit le baiser de plus belle.

Emma rompit le baiser pour embrasser la mâchoire de Regina puis descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son cou. Elle mordilla la peau douce sous ses lèvres puis laissa quelques suçons. Alors qu'elle infligeait une douce torture au cou de la brune, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps en dessous d'elle. Ses mains passaient sur les cuisses de Regina dans de douces caresses. Elle caressa son ventre plat puis ses mains partirent à la découverte des seins de sa cliente encore recouverts par son soutien gorge. Emma malaxa sa poitrine et la respiration de Regina devint saccadé. Les lèvres d'Emma délaissèrent le cou de la brune pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Tout en l'embrassant elle lui enleva son soutien. Une fois débarrasser de ce tissu inutile, Emma s'écarta juste assez d'elle pour regarder ces deux fruits défendus. Emma humidifia ses lèvres puis s'attaqua aux deux merveilles qu'elle avait devant elle. Regina gémit et s'arqua sous le coup du plaisir. Elle mit sa main dans la chevelure blonde et la maintint contre elle. Après lui avoir infligé ce délicieux supplice, Emma descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son abdomen qu'elle sentit se contracter sous ses baisers.

 **-Ne me fais plus attendre...**

Emma descendit alors ses baisers jusqu'à l'entre cuisse de sa cliente. Elle passa sa langue sur le tissu mouillé et Regina gémit tout en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux blonds. La blonde donna encore quelques coups de langue avant qu'elle n'enlève le dernier rempart la séparant de l'intimité de la brune. Emma passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de Regina et celle-ci gémit bruyamment. La blonde titillait et suçait son clitoris pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses téton à l'aide de ses mains. Elle pénétra Regina de deux doigts et fit des va-et-vient.

 **-Han... oui Emma..** Gémit Regina.

Très vite la langue d'Emma rejoignit ses doigts. La chambre n'était remplit que des gémissements assez bruyants de Regina, cela n'étonnerai pas Emma que les personnes passant devant leur chambre l'entende.

Sentant que Regina était proche du gouffre, Emma plia ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tout en suçant son clitoris et Regina vint dans un cri libérateur.

 _Deux heures plus tard._

 **-Emma!** Cria Regina.

Emma venait de lui donner un énième orgasme depuis le début de la soirée. La blonde était tout aussi nue que Regina. Elles s'étaient donné du plaisir mutuellement et l'avait fait dans toutes les positions possibles.

Alors que sa cliente essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, Emma regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il était vingt-trois heures passé. Etant de dos à Regina, Emma ne vit pas celle-ci s'asseoir et venir lui embrasser l'épaule. Emma sursauta et se retourna. Regina en profita pour l'embrasser et Emma y répondit.

 **-Je dois...y aller.** Réussit à dire Emma entre deux baisers.

Mais Regina n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'embrasser. Elle prit la blonde par la taille et l'attira au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle s'allongea. Regina se décolla assez de l'escorte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Reste encore une heure.**

Elle recommença à l'embrasser et Emma acquiesça pendant le baiser. Elle descendait lentement sa main le long du ventre de la brune quand celle-ci la stoppa en lui attrapant la main.

 **-J'aimerai que nous fassions connaissance.** Répondit-elle au regard interrogateur qu'elle reçu. Elles se redressèrent et s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

 **-D'accord...** Dit Emma confuse. **Que voulez-vous savoir?**

 **-Tout d'abord tutoies moi, je ne pense pas être si âgée que ça à trente quatre ans.** Plaisanta Regina.

 **-Oh non! Vous, enfin je veux dire tu fais beaucoup plus jeune.** Emma rougit.

- **Tu es mignonne quand tu rougit.** Dit la brune en riant. Emma piqua un fard. **Parles moi un peu de toi.**

 **-Il n'y a pas tellement de choses intéressantes à savoir sur moi.**

 **-J'en suis sûre que si! Dis-moi, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie?**

Emma devint nerveuse. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle était mariée et attendait une petite fille? Ou devait-elle lui mentir? Elle se racla la gorge et se décida à répondre.

 **-En effet, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.** Dit-elle en omettant volontairement de parler de sa fille.

 **-Et comment s'appelle-t-il?**

 **-Elle s'appelle Lily.**

 **-Oh, une femme donc! Tu n'es donc pas répugné de coucher avec des femmes.**

 **-Non, du tout. Surtout pas avec des femmes comme toi.** Sa réponse fit sourire Regina.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends bon sang?! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu es mariée Emma!_

 **-Et je suis comment d'après vous Miss Swan?** Lui demanda sensuellement Regina en lui caressant le bras, donnant des frissons à Emma.

 **-Bah... Euh...** Emma s'empourpra. **Tu es tr-très belle et se-sexy.** Balbutia Emma.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit, montrant des dents parfaitement blanches. Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Emma. La blonde répondit au baiser et quelques secondes plus tars, Regina rompit le baiser. Elle se leva du lit et alla vers son sac à main qui était posé jusqu'à présent sur une chaise près du lit. Elle en sortit une enveloppe et alla se rasseoir à côté de la blonde.

 **-Tiens, il y a mile euro pour l'heure en plus.** Dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Mile euro pour seulement quatre heures!

 **-Réserve toute ta soirée vendredi prochain, tu vas la passer avec moi.**

Regina se rhabilla et avant de partir de la chambre d'hôtel, elle prit soin d'embrasser Emma une dernière fois avant le vendredi suivant qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux inconsciemment.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

Excusez moi pour cette scène M complètement pourrie et mal écrite, ce n'est pas mon point fort lol. Je crois que je vais aller me prendre un truc pour manger parce que j'ai faim :')

Bon bah à bientôt pour le 5e chapitre!

Bisous bisous


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici la suite! Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait autant attendre :/ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je vous laisse avec la suite et je vous dis bonne lecture!**

 **P.S: Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes.**

* * *

Quand Emma rentra chez elle il était plus de deux heures du matin et elle était exténuée après tant d'activité.

 _Moi qui ne fais pas souvent de sport, et bah là j'ai été servi!_

Elle se mit en sous-vêtements et elle rejoignit sa femme, endormie, dans le lit.

* * *

Emma se réveilla doucement avec l'odeur de pancakes émanant de la cuisine. Elle mit une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle rejoignit sa femme, en train de cuisiner. Elle s'avança jusque derrière Lily et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

 **-Bonjour mon amour.** Dit-elle en lui embrassant la nuque.

Lily se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde, puis l'embrassa.

 **-Bonjour mon cœur.** La salua elle en retour après s'être décollée d'Emma. **C'était bien hier soir?**

Emma sentit son visage chauffer et elle balbutia.

 **-Oh… Euh… Ouais, c'était bien.** Puis la blonde l'embrassa pour ne plus qu'elle l'interroge.

 **-Je vais aller me préparer, je sors avec une amie.**

 **-Ok, tu restes longtemps ?** Lui demanda Emma.

 **-Je sais pas, peut-être.**

 **-Ok, bah je vais aller voir Ruby alors.** Lily acquiesça avant d'aller dans la chambre.

* * *

 **-Alors blondie, c'était comment ? Racontes moi tout !** S'exclama Ruby en déposant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant Emma.

Ruby prit place à côté de la blonde sur le canapé et sautilla comme une enfant surexcitée.

 **-C'était bien.**

 **-Juste bien ?! C'est tout ? Aller, je sais que tu as adoré !** Dit Ruby en riant.

 **-Humm… Peut-être.** Répondit Emma, gênée mais souriante.

 **-Je savais! Elle est comment ?**

 **-Physiquement ou… ?** Emma laissa sa phrase en suspend, n'osant continuer.

 **-Les deux.**

 **-D'abord physiquement elle est pas mal du tout. Elle a des cheveux bruns courts,** **elle a des yeux bruns magnifiques même si je ne les ai pas beaucoup observés, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, en soit elle est très belle puis… au lit elle est très douée.**

 **-Elle a craqué la blonde !** S'écria Ruby

 **-Pff… N'importe quoi ! Je… Je reconnais simplement qu'elle est très douée au lit et qu'elle est très belle. Je n'ai pas craqué pour elle, je suis mariée Ruby !**

 **-Humm oui c'est ça,** dit Ruby pas convaincue par les propos de son amie, **tu sais être marié n'empêche pas le coeur de ressentir des choses pour quelqu'un d'autre…**

 **-Je sais mais ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi.**

 **-Dans un mois tu seras accro à elle Em. Ah au fait ! Je t'ai pas demandé, comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **-Regina Mills.**

* * *

 _2 semaines plus tard, samedi 15 octobre._

 **-J'ai invitée une nouvelle amie à venir dîné demain soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda Lily.

Les deux femmes étaient dans le canapé en train de regarder la télé, Lily dans les bras d'Emma.

 **-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Depuis quand êtes-vous amies ?**

 **-Depuis deux semaines.** Emma acquiesça et lui embrassa le frond puis elle reporta son attention sur la TV.

 _*Ellipse- Dimanche soir*_

 **-Emma, peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il te plaît, ça doit être elle ?** Dit Lily depuis la cuisine après avoir entendu la sonnette.

Emma se leva du canapé du canapé et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Regina Mills, vin en main, devant elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux surprise par la personne qui se tenait en face de chaucune. La blonde fut la première à briser ce silence gênant.

 **-Re-Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Cela ne se voit donc pas très chère ? Ta femme m'a invitée à dîné ?** Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « femme ».

Emma ne répondit pas et se décala pour la laisser entrer.

- **Regina ! Comment ça va ?** Entendit-elle Lily saluer Regina.

 _Ça promet ce dîné !_

* * *

 **Oh que oui, il promet ce dîné! lol**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review ou même en MP :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va super. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé et que vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier :)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent à publier encore sur ce site, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec la suite et vous dis bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **-Ah Regina comment ça va ?** Demanda joyeusement Lily à Regina en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **-Très bien et toi ? Comment se porte le bébé ?**

 **-On va très bien toutes les deux.** Répondit Lily, la main sur son ventre rond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Voici Emma, ma femme.** Elle désigna d'un signe de tête.

 _Ah si tu savais pauvre Lily…_

 **-Regina Mills.** Elles se serrèrent la main.

 **-Emma Swan.** Elle lui répondit en la regardant dans les yeux.

Regina se retourna vers Lily et lui tendit la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait apporté. Lily la remercia et elles allèrent toutes les trois s'asseoir.

 **-Alors, quoi de neuf ?** Demanda Lily à la seule femme célibataire dans la pièce.

 **-Oh rien de nouveau tu sais, maison, travail, comme d'habitude.** Lui répondit Regina en soupirant après avoir prit une gorgée de vin. Elle en avait marre de cette routine. **Et toi ?**

 **-Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois.**

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que Regina ne demande où se trouve la salle de bain.

 **-Emma chérie, tu peux lui montrer où c'est s'il te plaît ? Je vais mettre la table, le repas doit être prêt.**

 **-Oui bien sûre.**

Elle accompagna Regina jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'appartement, et donc très éloigné du salon.

 **-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu** **étais** **mariée et qu'en plus de cela vous attend** **i** **ez un enfant.** Lui reprocha Regina d'un ton sec et froid.

 **-Je n'allais pas venir et te dire « Oh bonjour Regina ! Je suis mariée et bientôt maman mais je vais quand même te baiser » ?! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?** À la fin de sa phrase elle avait un peu augmenté le son de sa voix mais elle se calma bien vite de peur d'alarmer sa femme. **Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant on ne peut plus rien faire ensemble.**

 **-Puis-je en connaître la raison ?**

 **-Tu es l'amie de ma femme.** Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit rejoindre sa femme, laissant Regina seule dans le couloir.

* * *

Elles étaient à table depuis dix minutes environ et les discussions allaient bon train. À vrai dire, c'était plus Lily et Regina qui parlaient. Emma, elle, semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Lily et Regina étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre et Emma en face de Regina.

 **-Et toi Emma, quelle prénom aimerais-tu pour ta fille ?** Demanda Regina à Emma, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 **-Je ne sais p-** Emma sursauta. Elle sentait un pied lui caresser la jambe.

Regina souriait, visiblement elle était amusée. Emma lui lança un regard noir.

 **-Ça va Emma ?** S'inquiéta Lily.

 **-Oui oui, ça va.** Le pied de Regina jusqu'à son genou.

 **-Donc Emma, avez-vous pensé à un prénom ?** L'interrogea Regina, toujours le même sourire collé à ses lèvres. Son pied remonta encore plus jusqu'à arriver entre les cuisses de la blonde, faisant rougir cette dernière.

Emma serra les cuisses et le sourire de Regina s'agrandit, devenant carnassier et montrant ses dents blanches.

 **-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi mais j'aime bien Lana.** Si les yeux d'Emma aurait pu tuer, Regina serait déjà morte. Cela amusait Regina qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la blonde.

 **-Très jolie prénom.** Complimenta Regina.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Alors Regina, toujours célibataire ?** Demanda Lily et Regina arrêta de faire du pied à Emma.

 **-Toujours célibataire mais toujours des coups d'un soir.** Lui répondit-elle en riant légèrement, faisant également rire Lily.

Emma sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en elle.

 _Pff n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas jalouse. Tant mieux pour elle si elle se tape des gens._

Elles parlèrent encore de divers sujets dans la bonne humeur en ce qui concernait les deux brunes.

* * *

 **-Faudrait que je parte, il est vingts-trois heures passé et demain je dois aller au travail.** Fit remarquer Regina en regardant sa montre.

Emma et Lily raccompagnèrent Regina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 **-C'était une belle soirée, merci de m'avoir invitée.** Elle fit la bise à Lily et quand ce fut au tour d'Emma elle lui fit aussi la bise mais beaucoup plus près des lèvres, tout en laissant sa main sur son avant-bras. Regina sentit Emma frissonner sous ses doigts et sourit, satisfaite de son effet.

* * *

 _Lundi 17 octobre_

Alors qu'Emma était au travail, elle reçu un message.

 _Regina :_ Je te veux demain de vingts heures jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je me contrefiche que tu sois la femme de Lily, on s'est rencontrés avant de le savoir.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**J'ai tellement honte de revenir comme une fleur après un an sans n'avoir rien posté... Je suis désolée, je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable.**

 **Mais promis, à partir de maintenant je posterais régulièrement! En espérant qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui lit cette FanFic..**

CHAPITRE 7

Emma se retrouva au même hôtel que la première fois qu'elle avait eu Regina comme cliente.

Finalement après avoir beaucoup réfléchit elle avait décidé d'y aller. Elle avait besoin d'argent et Regina était sa meilleure cliente alors oui, elle avait accepté.

Elle se dirigea vers 'leur' chambre et toqua. Elle entra quand elle en eut la permission. À peine entrée qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte et Regina qui l'embrassait avec fougue.

 **-Ton corps m'a manqué.** Dit Regina entre deux baisers.

 **-Accro?** Demanda Emma en souriant.

Regina ne répondit pas et commença à déshabiller son escort girl. Emma en fit de même avec Regina et très vite elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sans aucun vêtement. Regina la souleva et Emma enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour d'elle. La brune marcha jusqu'au lit où elle allongea Emma, toujours en l'embrassant. Regina descendit ses baisers sur la peau blanche du cou d'Emma pendant que l'une de ses mains jouait avec ses seins, faisant ainsi gémir Emma. Elle descendit encore plus ses baisers juqu'à arriver à sa poitrine. Elle passa sa langue sur les tétons durci d'excitation et elle en prit un en bouche pendant que, de son autre main, elle pinçait le téton de l'autre sein. Elle mordilla doucement le téton de Emma, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. La blonde n'était que gémissements.

 **-Gina...** Gémit Emma.

Regina remonta jusqu'au cou de la blonde et lui fit un suçon. Elle descendit sa main sur le corps de Emma jusqu'à arriver à son intimité.

 **-Tu est tellement mouillé...** Dit Regina en essayant de contenir un gémissement.

 **-Gina...Vas-y...** Gémit Emma.

Comprenant sa demande et n'ayant pas envie de la faire attendre, Regina la pénètra d'un doigt et Emma cambra instantanément son dos. Pendant qu'elle faisait des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la blonde, elle remonta et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, surpenant Emma. Elle rajouta deux doigts et stimulait son bouton de chair. Après quelques minutes Emma vint dans un cri. Regina retira délicatement ses doigts d'elle puis elle embrassa son cou, sa poitrine et remonta finalement pour un baiser doux et tendre. À bout de souffle elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Emma vit quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Serait-ce de l'amour? _Non, bien sûr que non. Une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi._ En pensant cela l'escort girl eu un pincement au coeur car même si elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour Regina. _Mais bon, autant profiter de son corps tant que je le peux encore._

 **-À ton tour belle brune.** Dit Emma en souriant et d'un coup de hanche elle se retrouva au dessus de Regina.

Elle lui embrassa le cou et lui laissa des suçons pendant qu'elle lui malaxait ses deux fruits défendus, jouant avec ses tétons déjà durs. Elle descendit ses baisers pour finalement arriver à sa poitrine. Elle passa sa langue sur les tétons de sa cliente. La respiration de Regina devint plus saccadée. Elle prit un seins en bouche pendant qu'elle procurait une délicieuse torture à l'autre. Elle decendit encore sa tête et arriva à l'intimité de Regina.

 **-Hmm tu es déjà mouillé...**

Puis elle passa un coup de langue sur son intimité et Regina gémit. Elle taquina son clitoris de sa langue, le prit entre ses lèvres, le suçant doucement. Puis Emma introduit lentement deux doigts en elle et Regina se cambra en gémissant. Emma commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

 **-Oh..Ouii...** Gémit la brune. **Plus vite...** Lui ordonna elle.

Emma ne l'écouta pas et continua dans un rythme lent. Sa langue partait de son bouton d'amour pour venir titiller l'entrée de son vagin et ainsi de suite. Puis quand elle sentit que Regina était a bord du gouffre, elle accéléra jusqu'à ce que Regina vienne en criant le prénom de la blonde.

* * *

 **-As-tu d'autres clientes?** Demanda Regina en caressant le ventre d'Emma.

Elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, toujours aussi nues. Regina avait sa tête posée sur la poitrine de la blonde, sa jambe entre les siennes et le bras d'Emma entourant sa taille.

 **-Oui. Pourquoi me poses tu cette question?** L'interrogea Emma en fronçant les sourcils, lui caressant l'épaule.

 **-Tu en as beaucoup?**

 **-Humm... Cette semaine j'en ai eu trois.** Regina aquiesça.

 **-Est-ce que tu l'aime?** Regina demanda à nouveau après quelques minutes de silence paisible.

 **-Qui?** Demanda Emma confuse.

 **-Lily. Ta femme.** Regina eu du mal à sortir le mot femme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt ne voulait pas l'admettre.

 **-Je..Je ne sais pas...** Avoua la blonde.

Regina se senti un peu plus heureuse même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien.

 **-Comment ça tu ne sais pas?** Demanda la brune en levant la tête de façon à regarder Emma dans les yeux.

 **-Je ne sais plus, je suis très confuse.** **Tu m'avais demandé ça un mois avant je t'aurais répondu que oui, je l'aime mais là je ne sais plus. Tout est mélangé dans ma tête, je suis un peu perdue à vrai dire.**

 **-Pourqoui tu n'es plus sûre de l'aimer?**

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou mentir.

 **-J'ai rencontré une femme.** C'était la vérité, elle l'avait rencontré elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Regina sentit une pointe de jalousie.

 **-Je la connais?** Demanda elle en essayant de ne pas paraître jalouse.

 **-Non.** Faux.

Regina aquiesça et remit sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, gênant, l'estomac d'Emma gargouilla.

 **-Je vais appeler le service, je vais prendre quelque chose à manger.** Dit Regina en rigolant et en se levant du lit.

 **-Ne te moques pas! Ça creuse après tant d'effort physique.** Dit Emma faisant mine de bouder.

 **-Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça adorable.** Elle se dirigea vers le lit et prit Emma dans ses bras mais cette dernière ne le lui rendit pas son étreinte, continuant de bouder.

Voyant cela, Regina l'embrassa un peu partout sur le visage. Emma essaya de cacher son sourire mais elle ne réussit pas car Regina le remarqua. La brune commença à la chatouiller et Emma éclata de rire.

 **-Arrêtes!** Dit Emma, tordu de rire.

 **-Tu me boude encore?** Regina arrêta ses chatouilles.

 **-Oui!** Répondit Emma le sourire aux lèvres. Regina la chatouilla de plus belle.

 **-Ok ok! Je ne te boude plus!** S'exclama Emma et Regina arrêta. La blonde essaya de reprendre une respiration normale.

* * *

Après avoir mangés, elles s'étaient réinstallées dans le lit, encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Bizarrement Emma ne pensait plus du tout à sa femme, Regina lui faisait oublier tout ça et elle profitait de sa présence.

 **-Parles moi de toi, tu ne m'a jamais rien dit sur toi.** Demanda Emma en brisant le silence.

 **-Ma vie n'est très intéressante.**

 **-Je suis sûre que si.**

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels Regina semblait réfléchir, elle se lança finalement.

 **-Ma mère était très stricte. Quand j'étais petite je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des amis, elle disait que ce n'était pas digne de notre famille de traîner avec n'importe qui. Mon père, au contraire,était très aimant mais il ne s'est jamais opposé à ma mère, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui disait, il était aveuglé par son amour pour elle. Quand je suis rentrée au lycée j'ai rencontré un garçon, Daniel. On était meilleurs amis mais par la suite on s'est mis ensemble parce que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais mère l'a découvert. Elle a fait en sorte que le père de Daniel soit muté dans un autre pays pour son travail. Je n'ai plus jamais revu Daniel depuis. Elle m'avait dit que l'amour est une faiblesse et que c'était pour mon bien qu'elle avait fait cela. J'ai poursuivi mes études, j'ai du droit. C'était la seule chose qui me faisait garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et il y a deux ans mes parents ont fait un accident de voiture, ils sont morts sur le coup.** Elle éclata en sanglots et Emma la prit dans ses bras, la serrant affectueusement.

 **-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.** Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

 **-Tu ne savais pas. Il fallait qu'un jour ou l'autre que je t'en parle.** Regina releva la tête du creux du cou d'Emma et l'embrassa passionnément. Et c'était repartit pour un tour!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voici le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic! J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est plutôt court :)**

 **Guest 1: Merci! Ca me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre**

 **Guest 2: Il n'y a pas la fin sur Wattpad tout simplement parce que je n'es pas posté le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Regina et Emma étaient dans la voiture de la brune, devant l'appartement de l'escort en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, baladant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, ne faisant pas attention aux passants.

 **-C'était génial hier et ce matin.** Dit Emma en arrêtant le baiser, essouflée.

Regina ne répondit rien et reprit possesion des lèvres d'Emma.

 **-Je viendrai te chercher à vingt heure trente ce soir, je t'emmène dîner.** Dit Regina en reculant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-Humm d'accord. Tu veux pas monter? Lily est partit pour quelques jours avec des amies.** Regina hocha la tête et défit sa ceinture de sécurité.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, Emma se jetta sur Regina et l'embrassa. Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et Regina enroula ses jambes autour d'elle. La blonde se dirigea vers le canapé et allongea l'avocate dessus.

 **-Tu es insatiable.** Réussit à dire Regina entre deux baisers.

 **-Toujours avec toi.** Répondit Emma avant de commencer à lui sucoter le cou. Regina se réjouit de cette information.

La brune se laissa faire puis inversa leur position pour qu'elle se retrouve au dessus d'Emma.

Environ deux heures plus tard, elles étaient sur le canapé à se câliner, Regina dans les bras d'Emma.

 **-Tu es tellement belle.** Murmura Regina en retraçant les traits du visage d'Emma et cette dernière rougit au compliment.

 **-Pas aussi belle que toi.** Elle l'embrassa chastement et se leva pour aller à la cuisine en tenue d'Eve. Regina la rejoinit deux minutes plus tard **habillé** , prête à partir.

 **-Tu pars déjà?** Demanda Emma en faisant la moue.

 **-Oui mais on se revoit ce soir.** Elle l'embrassa, attendrit par son attitude enfantine.

Quand la brune partit elle laissa une enveloppe sur le bar de la cuisine. Emme l'ouvrit et découvrit la somme de **deux mille euros.**

* * *

 **-Essaye celle-la!** Dit Ruby en lui tendant une longue robe blanche fondu sur le côté gauche.

Après que Regina soit parti, Emma avait appelée Ruby pour lui demander de l'aide pour sa tenue de ce soir et la voici dans un magasin de vêtements à essayer les robes que Ruby lui suggérait. Elle en était à sa cinquième robe. Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec la robe et Ruby hoqueta dramatiquement.

 **-Tu es magnifique Em'!** S'exclama la brune.

* * *

Emma finissait de mettre du rouge à lèvre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Regina habillé d'un robe noir arrivant au dessus du genoux avec un génèreux décolté.

 **-Tu es magnifique!** La complimenta Emma.

 **-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.** Elles s'embrassèrent. **On y va?** Demanda Regina.

 **-Je vais chercher ma veste et on y va.**

Une fois fait, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Regina après avoir fermé la porte.


	9. Chapitre 9

Cela faisait près d'une demi heure que les deux femmes étaient arrivées dans un restaurant très chic. Emma s'était sentit gênée et mal à l'aise à la vue de tout ce luxe et aux prix exorbitant mais Regina l'avait rapidement mis à l'aise et quand elles furent installés, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Emma se sentait tellement bien en sa compagnie mais elle culpabilisait tout de même sachant qu'elle trompait sa femme.

Le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande et loucha un peu trop sur le décolté de la blonde et Regina se sentit bouillir. Elle le remit à sa place et demanda un autre serveur avant de le congédier. Il avait eu très peur, cela s'était vu sur son visage. Après ce petit incident tout se passa à merveille. Quand elles eurent fini, Regina paya l'addition et elles sortirent du restaurant bras dessus bras dessous.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture de la brune et cette dernière alla ouvrit la porte à Emma.

 **-Mais quelle gentlewoman dis moi!** Regina lui lança un sourire et un clin d'œil puis monta à son tour, côté conducteur.

Après quelques minutes de trajet elles arrivèrent devant un grand immeuble haussmannien.

 **-Nous sommes chez toi?** Demanda Emma, curieuse.

 **-Oui. Il y a une surprise pour toi là haut.** Fit Regina, désignant l'immeuble d'un signe de tête.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Regina ouvrit la porte puis elle entra, Emma sur ses talons. La blonde fut éblouie par la beauté de l'appartement. Regina avait très bon goût, c'était indéniable. La brune les emmena dans son salon et elle fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?**

 **-Un verre de vin s'il te plaît.** Regina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une pièce qu'Emma supposait être la cuisine.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux verres de vin rouge en main. Elle lui tendit un verre et elle prit place à ses côtés.

 **-Ta réaction au restaurant était amusante.** Dit Emma après une gorgée, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Quelle réaction?** Demande innocemment Regina en amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

 **-Quand tu t'es énervée sur le serveur parce qu'il regardait ma poitrine.**

 **-Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder ta potrine!**

 **-Humm... Jalouse, j'aime ça!** Emma posa son verre et celui de Regina sur la table basse en face d'elles et grimpa sur ses cuisses.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina et celle-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Emma s'approcha tout doucement des lèvres de Regina, voulant la faire patienter.

 **-Emma... Embrasse-moi!** Et elle l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement, tendrement puis le baiser gagna en intensité.

 **-Attends, pas ici...** Regina se détacha difficilement d'elle.

Elle se leva et Emma fit de même. La brune prit la main de l'escorte dans la sienne et la dirigea vers une pièce, au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et Emma en resta bouche-bée.

 **-Tu as fais ça pour moi?** Demanda Emma émue.

 **-Non, je l'ai fais pour mon chien.** Dit Regina sarcastiquement. **Bien sûr que je l'ai fais pour toi imbécile!** Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et sourit, heureuse de rendre heureuse.

Il y avait des roses sur le sol et sur le grand lit, des bougies par ci par là, donnant une touche encore plus romantique à cette pièce. Les lumières étaient tamisées et une douce musique jouait en fond.

Emma se retourna vers Regina et lui sauta dans les bras. Dans le creux du cou de la brune, ses mains autour de son cou et ceux de la brune autour de sa taille, elle lui murmura que c'était magnifique. Emma commença à l'embrasser.

Une chose entrainant une autre, elles se retrouvèrent complétement nue et essouflées après leurs ébats. Regina monta à califourchon sur le bassin de la blonde et recommença à l'embrasser.

 **-Encore?** Demanda Emma, amusée.

 **-C'est pas de ma faute si ton corps me donne envie...** Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

* * *

Régina se réveilla avant Emma et elle put ainsi l'admirer. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle aimait tant la prendre dans ses bras.

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle sourit instantanément.

 **-Bonjour...** La salua Regina d'une voix roque.

 **-Bonjour... Tu es sexy le matin, encore plus que d'habitude**. Regina lui replaça une méche derrière l'oreille.

 **-Et toi on dirait un ange tombé du ciel.** Elle l'embrassa.

Emma cru apercevoir une éteincelle au fond de ses beaux yeux mais elle ne fut pas sûr, elle laissa donc tomber et profita de cette magnifique cliente.

Emma monta sur la bassin de Regina tout en continuant leur baiser. Elles gémirent au contact de leur intimité dénudé. Regina passa ses bras dans le dos de la blonde et l'attira encore plus à elle.

L'escorte commença à bouger, frottant ainsi leur intimité détrempée.

 **-Emma...**

Ce gémissement de la part de Regina fit Emma aller plus vite encore, gagnant pleins de gémissements et grognoments de la brune.

 **-Ah ouii... plus vite...**

Regina était au bord de l'extase et quand elle atteint le septième ciel, elle cria la nom de la blonde, et ce fut de même pour celle-ci.

 **-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini là?!** Cria la voisin de l'autre côté du mur.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et Emma s'allongea à côté de Regina. Elle remonta les draps sur leurs corps et enlaça la brune.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Guest 1: Les chapitres sont les mêmes, la même longueur.**

 **Guest 2: Mercii, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas oublié haha! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Regina et Emma vivaient une relation cachée, seul Ruby était au courant et elle était heureuse pour les deux jeunes femmes. Emma avait arrêté de voir d'autres clientes suite à la demande de sa désormais maîtresse. Elle avait donc arrêté le métier d'escorte.

Flashback:

-Emma? Dit Regina en caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

Elles étaient chez l'avocate sur le canapé de celle ci en train de regarder la télé. Lily était encore une fois absente, faisant douter Emma de la fidélité de sa femme.

 **-Oui?** Répondit-elle en relevant la tête, plongeant ainsi son regard océan dans celui chocolat de la brune.

 **-Je euh…** Regina bégayer, du jamais vu. Elle prit une inspiration et reprit. **Je vais te dire quelque chose de très délicat, alors promets moi de ne pas me fuir.**

 **-Tu m'inquiète Gina, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant stressé. J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, et je te prometx de ne pas te fuir.** Dit-elle sincèrement.

 **-J'ai des sentiments pour toi et j'aimerais qu'on essayer quelque chose ensemble, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher nous deux.**

Emma resta sans voix. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cette formidable, belle, intelligente femme puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle.

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Regina commença à se lever en voyant qu'Emma ne réagissait pas.

Emma lui attrapa doucement le poignet et la fit se rasseoir près d'elle.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagi, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour partager mes sentiments.

Fin flashback.

Et bien sûr cette nuit là elles avaient fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

On était dimanche quand Emma reçu un message de Regina à minuit.

Regina: Emma viens vite s'il te plait, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'est introduit chez moi.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne saute du lit, mettant les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle mit ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste et sortit de chez elle.

Emma: J'arrive! Fais attention à toi et appelles la police.

Elle prit le volant, roulant à toute vitesse, faisant quand même attention aux quelques piétions qu'il y avait encore à cette heure ci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Emma arriva chez la brune. Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur qu'elle monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la brune elle était essoufflée. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas alerter l'intru. Une fois à l'intérieur elle put entendre Regina.

-Non! Non, arrêtez s'il vous plait…

Emma rentra rapidement dans le salon et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Un homme, au dessus de Regina sur le canapé, tentait de la déshabiller. La rage prit possession d'elle.

-Arrêtes de bouger salope!

L'homme n'ayant pas entendu Emma arriver, cette dernière en profita pour lui asséner un coup violent sur la tête. Il tomba, inconscient, sur le parquet dans un grand boum. Emma se dépêcha de prendre Regina qui sanglotait, dans ses bras.

 **-Chuut... Je suis là, tout va bien.** Emma plaça un doux baiser sur le front de la brune.

 **-Emma j'ai eu tellement peur!** Pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à la veste d'Emma.

 **-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur mais ça va aller maintenant, je suis là, il ne peut plus rien te faire. Tu as appelé la police?** Demanda elle en se levant du canapé avec Regina dans ses bras. Celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Emma acquiesça. **Habille toi, tu viens avec moi, il est hors de question que tu reste toute seule ici après ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Regina alla se changer dans sa chambre pendant qu'Emma appela la police. Regina revint habillée d'un jean noir, un pull beige et des baskets noir alors qu'Emma raccrocha.

-Ils seront là d'ici dix minutes. Regina hocha la tête et vînt se blottir dans les bras de blonde.

Et en effet, dix minutes plus tard les policiers arrivèrent, prenant l'homme pendant qu'on interrogeait les deux femmes.

-Tout est noté madame Mills. Maintenant nous devons savoir si vous souhaitez porter plainte.

Regina regarda Emma et la blonde lui serra la main, la rassurant. Elle se retourna vers l'agent Nolan et hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'aimerais porter plainte.

-Bien. Venez me voir demain matin au commissariat avec votre compagne, nous aurons besoin d'elle également. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et il partit, ses collègues derrière lui.

-Viens, je t'emmène chez Ruby.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien, en tout cas moi oui :) Je suis désolée de poster aussi tard mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête oops.. Mais on est encore dimanche donc je suis dans les temps xd.**

 **Merci énormément pour les reviews constructives que vous mes laissez, ou juste pour dire que vous aimez ce que je fais, ça plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le 11eme chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 11.**

 **-Si tu veux quelque chose ou s'il y a un problème tu m'appelle d'accord?** Demanda Emma, les mains sur les joues de la brune.

Regina ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse et Emma se tourna vers Ruby.

Emma et Regina était arrivés chez Ruby depuis bien cinq minutes. La blonde était reconnaissante envers Ruby d'héberger Regina quelques jours.

 **-Prends soin d'elle, je te fais confiance.**

 **-T'inquiète pas.**

 **-Je reviendrai cet après midi.** Dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux femmes. **On ira chercher quelques vêtements chez toi.** Dit-elle à Regina.

Emma regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin.

 **-Je dois y aller avant que Lily ne s'aperçoit de mon absence.** Elle embrassa tendrement Regina et se sépara de ses lèvres. **Dors un peu s'il te plait Gina...**

 **-Je vais essayer.** Répondit Regina faiblement.

* * *

 **-Où étais-tu?** Emma, surprise par la voix de sa femme, sursauta quand elle entra dans le salon.

 **-Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée à cette heure ci?**

 **\- Réponds moi. Où étais-tu?** Demanda Lily, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 **-Je euh…** Emma réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un mensonge **. Je suis allée chez Ruby, elle m'a envoyé un message en me disant que c'était urgent.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent? Demanda Lily sarcastiquement.**

 **-Son mec l'a quitté.** Emma essaya de paraitre ennuyé par Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Ah...**

 **-Ouais... Viens on va se coucher. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai dû la réconforter pendant trois heures.** Elle prit la main de sa femme et se dirigea vers leur lit.

Une fois allongées, Emma entoura la taille de sa femme de son bras.

Elle voudrait tellement être avec Regina, la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, la câliner, l'emb-

 **-Tu m'aime toujours?** Ses pensés furent interropu par Lily.

 **-Pourquoi tu me pose cette question?** Emma fronça les sourcils, sa femme se doutait-elle de quelque chose?

 **-Parce que ces derniers temps tu es distante avec moi, tu ne m'embrasse plus, tu ne me prends plus dans tes bras comme avant. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aime plus... Tu sais dans un mois notre fille va venir au monde, alors je veux prendre les meilleures décisions pour elle dès maintenant.**

L'idée de ne pas pouvoir voir sa fille, ne pas pouvoir l'élever, ne pas pouvoir prendre soin d'elle atrista Emma. Elle voulait être présente dans la vie de sa fille. Alors, même si elle n'avait plus beaucoup de sentiments pour sa femme, elle devait lui mentir, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait encore. Même si c'était cruel.

 **-Je t'aime, ne doute pas de ça.** Elle l'embrassa pour la rassurer.

Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable aux baisers qu'elle donnait à Regina. Quand elle embrassait sa maîtresse c'était remplit de tendresse, de passion, d'envie. Ce baiser qu'elle donnait à Lily était certe remplit de tendresse mais il n'y avait plus cette passion, cette envie d'autre fois.

* * *

Emma caressait le ventre rond de sa femme endormie, là où son bébé vivait pour l'instant. Sa fille était toute sa vie, même si celle-ci n'était pas encore née. Elle donnerait sa vie pour sa fille, son trésor.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à force de trop pensé. Elle pensait à Regina, cette formidable femme qui lui avait volé son coeur. Elle voudrait ne plus se cacher, elle aimerait se montrer avec elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser en public, de dire que c'était sa petite-amie mais elle ne pouvait pas car elle avait une femme, car elle attendait un enfant et si sa femme venait à découvrir qu'elle l'a trompait, elle lui interdirait de voir sa fille et c'était impensable pour elle.

* * *

 **-Je vais aller chez Ruby, voir si elle est mieux.** Dit Emma en enfilant sa veste rouge.

 **-D'accord. Tu pense revenir dans combien de temps?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je t'enverrai un message quand je partirai de chez elle.** Lily hocha la tête et Emma l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir.

Elle arriva devant la porte de Ruby, sonna et attendit patiemment. Elle pensait que Ruby lui ouvrirait la porte mais non, c'était une autre brune.

 **-Tu m'a manqué!** S'exclama la brune en lui sautant dans les bras après avoir ouvert la porte, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde.

 **-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué ma Gina.** Dit-elle tendrement, en la tenant par les fesses.

Regina mit sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa blonde alors qu'Emma entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte dernière elle.La brune commença à lui embrasser le cou.

 **-Gina...** Soupira de plaisir Emma. Mais elle reprit consience de l'endroit où elles étaient. **Où est Ruby?**

 **-Elle est allé faire les courses. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo.**

 **-Elle est parti depuis combien de temps?**

 **\- Cinq minutes, pourquoi?**

 **-Parce que ça me laisse le temps de te faire ça.** Dit Emma dans un sourire.

Elle allongea Regina sur le canapé de Ruby et commença à la déshabiller.

 **-Humm... J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes Miss Swan...**

 **-Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait quand tu m'appelle comme ça?** Demanda-t-elle, la tête dans le cou de Regina et une main malaxant son sein.

 **-Han...** Elle gémit. **Oui Miss Swan... Maintenant enlève moi ces vêtements, je veux voir ton magnifique corps.** Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Emma se retrouva complètement nue sur Regina. La brune attrapa les fesses de sa blonde et les pressa, faisant gémir son amante.Emma descendit sa main le long du buste de Regina jusqu'à arriver à son intimité.

 **-Tu es tellement mouillée… Murmura la blonde, sa bouche contre le cou de Regina.**

 **-Rien que pour toi, chérie. Maintenant je veux te sentir en moi.**

Emma introduit deux doigts en elle et fit des vas-et-viens lents, faisant languir la brune.

 **-Emma... plus vite..**

 **-Supplie moi.**

 **-Emma, s'il te plait vas plus vite…** Et Emma accéléra, **Han Em-ma Ouiii... Je viens..** Puis elle se cambra et cria son plaisir, **EMMAAA!**

 **-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.** Rit Ruby en entrant dans la pièce.


	12. Chapitre 12

Ruby se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses tandis que Regina les couvrit rapidement d'un plaid, le rouge aux joues. Emma rit devant sa gêne.

 **-Arrête de te moquer de moi!** Fit Regina en lui tapant le bras.

 **-Aïe! Je ne me moque pas de toi,** Emma calma son rire et reprit, **c'est juste que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.** Regina lui lança un faux regard tueur.

-Elle a le regard qui tue… Commença à chanter Emma, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **-Au lieu de chanter, passe moi plutôt** **mes vêtements si tu ne veux pas que Ruby me voit ainsi.**

 **-Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir comme ça.** Elle l'embrassa rapidement, toujours avec son sourire, et lui passa ses vêtements. Elle se rhabillait elle aussi quand Ruby revint dans le salon, se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.

- **C'est bon? Vous n'êtes plus à poil?**

Ruby revint dans le salon, cachant ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

 **-C'est bon, on n'est plus à poil Ruby…** Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Bon, alors je voulais te demander si tu restais dîner? Il est dix neuf heure.**

 **-DÉJÀ?!** Emma commença à paniquer. Elle était là depuis 14 heures, sa femme devait sûrement s'inquiéter. **Je dois prévenir Lily.**

Pendant qu'Emma parlait avec Lily au téléphone, Ruby essaya de consoler Regina, ayant vu qu'elle n'était pas ravie par cette situation.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'elle va bientôt se séparer de Lily, c'est évident qu'elle ne l'aime plus.**

 **-Je ne pense pas Ruby, c'est quand même sa femme. Elle est avec Lily depuis des années, en plus elles attendent un enfant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va tout laisser tomber juste pour moi.** Dit Regina d'un ton triste.

 **-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la vie Regina. Peut-être qu'elle divorcera pour être avec toi. Tôt ou tard vous serez ensemble, plus de Lily, plus rien pour vous en empêcher. Il faut garder espoir.**

 **-Je reste dîner! Lily est chez une amie,** S'exclama Emma en revenant dans le salon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, **d'ailleurs je pourrais passer la nuit ici Ruby, vu qu'elle dort là-bas?** Demanda elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

 **-Bien sûr mais ne soyez pas trop bruyantes! J'ai besoin de sommeil moi.** Dit Ruby, amusée, ce qui eu le don de détendre un tant soit peu Regina.

Regina et Emma devinrent rouge de gène et Ruby éclata de rire face à cette vue, recevant un regard noir des deux femmes.

* * *

 **-Elle a sous-entendu qu'elle me quitterait si je ne l'aimais plus.** Dit Emma en caressant le ventre de Regina.

Les deux femmes étaient dans la chambre provisoire de Regina, cette dernière allongée sur le dos, Emma dans ses bras, discutant de choses et d'autres.

 **-Et je suppose que tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais encore?**

 **-Même si je ne l'aime plus je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre ma fille Regina. Je sais que c'est complétement égoïste de ma part…**

 **-Je comprends… Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir.** Elle se retourna sur le côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Emma.

 **-Bonne nuit Regina.** Dit tristement Emma, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **-Bonne nuit Emma.**

Elle comprenait, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être avec la blonde, car dès que la petite sera née, c'était sûr qu'Emma ne voudra plus d'elle, elle ne saura même plus qu'elle existe. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire ironique, elle jalousais quand même un bébé qui n'était même pas encore né et une femme qui n'était plus aimé par son épouse. Jamais auparavant elle ne pensait se retrouver dans se genre de situation.

Elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle s'endormit quelques instant plus tard en espérant avoir tord.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut salut! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le 13ème chapitre. Il est plutôt court, tout comme les précédents d'ailleurs et je m'en excuse. Les prochains chapitres auront plus ou moins longueur. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur les sentiments de Regina, son ressenti par rapport à la situation dans laquelle elles sont, etc. Et il y a un nouveau personnage qui s'ajoute à l'histoire, que l'ont n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent!**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et pour ceux qui travaillent, courage! Moi mes vacances se résume à mon canapé et mon téléphone lol. J'espère aussi que vous avez eu votre bac pour ceux qui l'ont passé.**

 **Guest 1: Oui, cette histoire à une fin, sinon je ne la posterais pas. Les chapitres sont déjà tous écrit, comme tu as pu le constater si c'est toi le guest qui lit aussi cette ff sur wattpad. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il sera fini.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

 _Mardi 22 novembre_

Regina se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de sa blonde, le visage au niveau de sa poitrine et son bras autour de la taille d'Emma.

Un large sourire prit possesion de ses lèvres. Elle aimerait se réveiller comme ça tous les jours. Elle soupira tristement à cette pensée. Elles ne seraient jamais ensemble car Emma était mariée et bientôt mère. Elle leva ses yeux bruns pour les poser sur le visage angélique de la blonde et la détailla. Elle avait l'air paisible, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage et les rayons du soleil qui caressait son visage la faisait ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel. Regina la trouvait tellement belle, elle était tombé sous son charme dès leur première rencontre. Emma la faisait se sentir vivante, heureuse et Regina se dit de profiter de l'instant présent, de profiter de sa présence tant qu'Emma voulait encore d'elle et ne plus penser à tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son bonheur.

Regina déposa des baisers papillons sur le visage de la blonde pour la réveiller, elle commença par déposer un délicat baiser sur son front, puis ses paupières, ses joues, son nez et ses lèvres. Quand elle recula elle put voir la blonde ouvrir lentement les yeux.

 ** **-Bonjour...**** Murmura Regina tendrement.

 ** **-Bonjour belle brune.**** Dit Emma en souriant largement et Regina lui rendit son sourire.

 ** **-Bien dormi?**** Demanda Regina en caressant son ventre.

 ** **-Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras.**** La brune ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

 ** **-Aller! Nous devons aller au commissariat.**** Dit Regina en se détachant à contre cœur et Emma la suivit.

Elles prirent une douche ensemble pour gagner du temps et pour une fois il n'y eu pas plus que de simples caresses. Une fois habillés et maquillé, pour Regina, elles partirent en direction du commissariat avec la voiture d'Emma.  
Arrivés devant celui ci, elles descendirent de la coccinelle jaune et rentrèrent, se postant devant l'accueil.

 ** **-Bonjour, je suis Regina Mills. Je-****

 ** **-Ah Mme Mills!**** S'exclama l'officier Nolan en les voyant de loin, interrompant par cette occasion la brune. ****Comment allez-vous?**** Leur demanda le blond en se rapprochant des deux femmes. Il tendit la main et serra la main de la brune et d'Emma.

 ** **-Mieux.**** Répondit Regina en souriant. ****Je viens pour la plainte.****

 ** **-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.****

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de l'officier et elles remplirent quelques papiers avant que l'officier ne se lève, déclarant que ce serait tout pour le moment, et ne leur serre la main une nouvelle fois.

 ** **-Au revoir mesda-**** Il se fit interrompre par une femme brune qui entra dans la pièce sans prévenir.

 ** **-David tu-**** Elle s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

 ** **-Excusez moi mesdames. Je vous présente M-****

 ** **-Mary Margaret?!**** Demanda Emma, stupéfaite de retrouver son amie perdu de vue depuis des années, interrompant encore une fois David.

 ** **-Emma?!**** S'exclama la brunette, surprise et heureuse de retrouver son amie.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et se détachèrent après quelques secondes.

 ** **-Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil!**** Dit Mary.

 ** **-Vous vous connaissez?**** Demanda Regina, perdue, tout comme David.

 ** **-On était meilleures amies au lycée. Un jour elle a déménagé et on s'est perdu de vue.**** Expliqua Emma en se tournant vers Regina. ****Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!**** S'adressa-t-elle à Mary.

 ** **-Moi aussi ma belle! Et si tu venais un soir dîner à la maison?**** Proposa Mary.

 ** **-Oui, pourquoi pas.**** Elle échangèrent leur numéro tandis que les deux autres les regardaient.

 ** **-Emma, tu te souviens de David, le grand blond sur lequel je craquais quand on était au lycée?****

 ** **-Comment ne pas m'en souvenir, tu nous parlais de lui à longueur de journée.**** Dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. ****Mais que vient-il faire dans la conversation?**** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 ** **-Eh bien, je suis mariée à lui.**** Mary sourit largement et mit sa main sur son ventre arrondit. ****Et d'ailleurs,**** ** **on attend un garçon.****

 ** **-Oh mon dieu Mary! Félicitation! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer!****

 ** **-Tu l'as déjà rencontré.**** Dit-elle en regardant amoureusement le policier derrière Emma.

Emma se retourna et vit l'officier affiché un petit sourire. Emma sourit et s'avança vers lui.

 ** **-Emma Swan, enchanté.**** Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

 ** **-David Nolan, de même.**** Répondit David, amusé.

 ** **-Moi aussi je dois te présenter quelqu'un Mary.**** Reprit Emma en se mettant aux côtés de Regina, face à l'autre couple.

 ** **-Et qui donc?****

Emma prit la main de Regina et l'embrassa devant eux. Regina fut surprise par le geste mais tellement heureuse de voir que la blonde osait s'afficher avec elle, montrant aux deux autres que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amie, et cela eu le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Emma se retourna ensuite vers Mary avec un grand sourire.

 ** **-Mary, voici Regina, ma petite amie.**** Regina sourit timidement et tendit la main vers Mary.

 ** **-Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Emma s'est enfin posée avec quelqu'un.**** Dit Mary en rigolant doucement.

Et Regina pensa à Lily, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Emma n'était pas avec elle et elle ne quittera jamais Lily pour elle, une simple femme en mal d'amour.


End file.
